


Sansational Roommates

by friskftw



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, POV Female Character, Reader Is Not Frisk, alphys is a smirking sunshine, blueberry is the literal sunshine, uf sans is angry, um im bad at tags sorry, ut sans is lazy af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskftw/pseuds/friskftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a massive house with no-one but yourself to keep you company, that is until some...strange but similar monsters move in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Are What You Love, Not Who Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this fic was 100% inspired by Moontamble who wrote 'House of Sans' so I wanted to have a go and this is what I came up with! I recommend that you read theirs bc it's probably way better but I tried (really badly but oh whale)
> 
> The title is from the song 'Save Rock And Roll' by Fall Out Boy

You were sitting in your massive house. Alone. Your uncle was the only person that really liked you in your family, and that was for one reason. Monsters.

Around 6 months ago, monsters had broken free from the barrier that kept them down there. In your opinion, you loved them all, the monsters never really caused any harm, they just wanted somewhere to live. But other people were horrible to them, torturing them and going so far as to kill some.

Your uncle was rich, and because you were the only person in the family that liked him, and he was the only person in the family that liked you, you had a sort of father-daughter bond kind of thing. Until on your 23rd birthday, he surprised you with a gift. A house. No scrap that, a huge house. It felt like a palace to you, he said he didn't need it anymore as he was moving to Spain to live there permanently, so he gave you this as you were sick of living with your racist parents.

Your parents hated monsters, they didn't show it of course, they wanted to keep up their good reputation, but they scowled whenever one asked for help, or they would bump into them on purpose. Your uncle loved them, he was always kind to them and he always helped them, and he was never horrible to them like your parents were.

You were reading the local newspaper in your empty house when you spotted an small ad in the bottom corner, it read — "houses needed for some monsters! If you have a place for them to stay then please call - Dr. Alphys - (XXX) [XXX XXX] Thank you!"

You looked at the ad and smiled, you called the number. You had plenty of rooms to spare, this house was 3 floors high, so there was more room than you needed, on your own anyway, you just hoped that you were the first person to call, you could do with some new friends.

"H-hello! D-Dr Alphys here! How can I help you?" a nervous voice was stuttering through your phone.

"Hi Dr Alphys! I was looking at your advertisement in the newspaper, and I was wondering if some of the monsters could stay with me? I have a pretty big house so I can possibly have up to maybe 7-8 here?" you called back, trying your best to sound more awake and lively than you were.

"Oh thank goodness!" Alphys cried back, you could sense the relief in her voice "but please, call me Alphys."

"Ok then Alphys! My name is ____, and if you want you could come round tomorrow to check on the house? I live at 435 evergreen Grove, and yeah, that's it really!" you really want to get this for some reason, maybe it's because you're lonely. Probably.


	2. I'm Not Gonna Go Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys comes round to check out your house. (warning there is some eyebrow wiggling going on)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is ever so slightly longer than the last one (I think) and hopefully i'll actually write longer chapters as I am not the best as that as you can tell.  
> the title id from the song 'where did the party go?' by Fall Out Boy

 You got up from your chair as soon as you had put your phone down and you immediately went to get your cleaning supplies. Alphys had texted you the time of when she was coming, 11am tomorrow, that was enough time? Right? I mean, you did have three floors to clean, well, here goes nothing.  
  

You were blasting fall out boy on your huge speakers so that they would reach the entire house as you were cleaning. Surprisingly, it didn't take that long to clean the bottom floor, maybe that was because you didn't have to vacuum the floor as much. The next two floors were going to take longer. Unfortunately.  
 

Maybe around 4 hours later you had finished cleaning, you then went into the many spare rooms you had to change the sheets, that took about an hour as well.  
 

In the end, it was around 5pm when you had finished, you sat and flumped on your chair as you let out an exasperated sigh, you hadn't cleaned the house that much in one day before, it was the most tiring day of cleaning that had ever gone in your house, but if this is (hopefully) for the new guests then you didn't mind at all.  
 

Alphys came round the next day at 11am like she said, before she arrived you quickly dressed into some black leggings, a black vest top and a blue hoodie over it, "is this good enough?" you sighed, looking at yourself in the floor length mirror, "eh, I'll be fine" you told yourself. You slipped on some trainer socks and you slid down the banister of the stairs, laughing as you reached the bottom, it was fun to be childish. You ran into your bathroom to do your "morning routine" and your makeup, hopefully you looked nice enough.  
 

  
  You hurriedly made some easy bake cookies before Alphys came, you hoped the monsters would get to stay here, you felt a twinge of happiness in your chest as you had a thought of them living here.  
  

Alphys arrived around 5 minutes after the cookies had cooled down, you had made quite a few, maybe too many. "Was 24 too many?" You thought "nah". You heard a knock on the door, you looked like you were running a marathon looking at the speed you were going, you let Alphys in as she stared at the interior in awe.  
 

"W-wow! This place is huge!" she blurted out and then blushed while covering her eyes in embarrassment, you laughed "it's fine," you told Alphys all about how you got the house while you ate the cookies.  
 

"Right" she said, her voice had became less stuttery (?) as she had warmed up to you, "this is kind of hard to explain but the guests that might be living here, are, the same monster, but in different, universes? If that makes sense?" she said "so, like an AU?" you asked before realising that Alphys probably had no idea what you were talking about,

"y-yeah! That's actually what it is!" she nodded, "here are the files of the monsters that'll hopefully be staying here" she said as she handed you some files, you looked in the first one.  
 

  
\- Undertale Sans - (Blue or just Sans)  
"This Sans is the original Sans, from the underground that is in this universe" you looked at the personality of Blue,  
"Blue likes to sleep a lot and is very lazy, he has a few things he likes to hide and bottle up inside but other than that he should be an easy person to get along with, he likes puns and if you hate them I am very sorry as he says them 24/7." you laughed, he looked like a short skeleton maybe around your height. You looked through the rest of the files.

  
\- Underfell Sans - (Red or Fell)  
"Red will probably be more violent than the other sans' as that was what it was like in his universe" you looked at Red's personality, "he isn't as dangerous as he used to but he still swears a lot and is kind of violent, but not like, killing violent, he gets angry quite easily but if he takes a "liking" to you then he'll probably not want to share you. At all."  
 

You laughed at Alphys' notes and turned to her, "will he really?" you laughed as Alphys laughed back and nodded "probably, as you will be the only female in the house" you stopped laughing and blushed a bit "oooohhhh" you whispered, realising what he was going to be like, you turned your head and looked at his picture, in the pic he did look angry, he looked like Blue but with black and red clothing instead of blue, he had his middle fingers up and stuck his tongue(??) at the person taking the picture. You laughed and showed Alphys "how does he have a tongue?" you asked before getting a bit flustered. Alphys giggled "uhh...um.. They're not human skeletons, they're monster skeletons so...um..they're magic I guess, and..they can uh make stuff...." Alphys looked a bit red in the face, you wondered why. You decided not to ask as she did look very embarrassed.  
 

You looked through the next file.  
   
\- Underswap Sans - (Blueberry)  
"Underswap Sans is basically a swap of Undertale Sans, it's hard to explain but you can probably ask them in more detail when you meet them."  
"his personality is very bubbly and lively, he is a quite a few years younger than the others yet they treat him a bit like a child, but he's "very magnificent" as he says and loves humans."  
 

"awwww!" you gushed looking at this skeleton, Blueberry did look much younger than the others and he was wearing something that looked like armour, and his eyes were stars, literally.

"These are the only ones that have been accepted to live somewhere, and there are three others but their files haven't been given to me and they haven't been accepted yet" Alphys told you.

  "So when will they be moving in? Well, if they are. Um" you asked eagerly, rushing the last part.

"how's two days?" Alphys asked you, smirking, "so that means they're allowed to stay?!?" you exclaim, probably too eagerly.

"yes..but, you seem very excited for some...male..monsters to be moving in" she smirked while laughing and wiggling her eyebrows. You laugh back, "It's because I've had to live alone for the past two years and it'll be nice to have some roommates I guess" you sounded flustered, so you shrugged at her.  
 

She laughed again, and stood up, "I'll be here in two days when they'll be here! Oh! And I thought maybe I could check in once a week for the first month to see how they're settling in?" she asked, you said yes and she left


	3. The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry is a ray of sunshine, Blue makes puns and has secrets, and Red is grumpy and is a bit of a perv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really short chapter ahhhh rly sorryyy  
> hey hey hey, third chapter in a day (I only said that because it rhymed)  
> The title is from Panic! At The Disco  
> I CAME UP WITH A JOKE, READ TIL THE END TO HEAR IT LMAO (its not even funny tho oml)

The next day flew past extremely quickly, and Alphys had said that she, Blue, Red and Blueberry were coming the next day, just to be sure, you made a quick check through the rooms that the skeletons were going to be sleeping in. But you still felt a bit nervous about Red, and you shuddered everytime you thought of him, not that you thought of him a lot that is...

Before Alphys and the others arrived you had the quickest shower that you had ever had and you changed your pyjama's into; a dark green flannel shirt, ripped skinny jeans and trainer socks. That was reasonable right? You hope you didn't look too trashy, yet you hoped you didn't look too dressed up. You sighed, "eh, no one will even give a shi-" you were about to say "shit" when you felt a buzz in your pocket, it was a text from Alphys.

**Alphys : "Hai!! The three of them are all packed up and ready to go! Well, actually we're nearly at your house (◕ω◕✿) (´･ω･`)"**

You smiled at the text, you had really grown to like Alphys, you both spent most of the night talking about anime and manga. You told her that there was a ComicCon soon not far away from your town and you asked her if she wanted to cosplay with you, you could nearly hear her squeal with excitement as she sent a text back, which went along the lines of, "OMG OMG OMG YESSS!!! COULD I BRING MY GF ALONG TOO??? <3＼(*^▽^*)/ ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ" you laughed and said yes, and that you couldn't wait to meet her girlfriend.

You went and sat in the living room to watch some TV before they all came round, but you never had chance to, as the doorbell rang just as you sat down. You squealed with excitement as you ran to the door, you peered through the little circle thing in it to see Alphys standing outside with what looked like a heavy box in her hands (claws?).

You opened the door and gave her a big smile, "Hey Alphys! Come on in!"

Alphys smiled but she winced carrying the big box. "Do you want me to carry that?" You offered, she nodded and gave you the box. It was definitely heavy, that's for sure.

Alphys turned around and shouted to the other three, "Hurry up! ____'s waiting!" You giggled as the others walked up to your house staring at the building with their eyebrows(bones?) raised.

Ok the box was way too heavy, you placed it on the floor and you looked up to see that they were all looking at you. Awkward much?

"um hi!" you said, your inner self screamed, why were you so cringey and awkward?! You were about to say something else (probably even more cringe) when you felt a pair of bony arms around your waist. Luckily, it wasn't Red, phew, you then realised that it was actually a hug, you looked down to see Blueberry hugging you like there was no tomorrow.

"hey there!" you laughed, patting him on the head.

"HELLO HUMAN! MY NAME IS THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! BUT AS THERE ARE OTHER MONSTERS HERE CALLED SANS TOO, YOU CAN CALL ME BLUEBERRY!" he cried out with his starry eyes wide open.

"why don't you all come in!" you said, you weren't as awkward now, that was a good sign. They all followed you into the living room, "take a seat" you called as you walked into the kitchen to get the leftover cookies from yesterday. Blueberry followed you into the kitchen, skipping along behind you.

"UH HUMAN?" you turned around to see that Blueberry looked a little shy, flustered even. "What is it Blueberry?" you asked him.

"I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU...NO-ONE ELSE HAS BEEN KIND ENOUGH TO LET US INTO THEIR HOUSE TO STAY, MOST HUMANS AREN'T AS NICE AS YOU"  he looked up at you with his starry eyes.

"It's okay, most humans are stupid for thinking you're dangerous, all of you are really nice" you smiled at him, he smiled back.

"OOOH ARE THOSE COOKIES!?" he cried, pointing to the jar in your hands, "uh huh!" you replied, leading him back into the living room.

You offered everyone a cookie as you sat down on the couch next to Blueberry and Alphys.

You could tell that Red was staring at you, even when you weren't looking at him, you could tell. You turned to look at him, expecting him to smirk at you or something, but surprisingly, he just blushed, looking flustered, he turned his head away. You let out a silent giggle.

Once Alphys had done talking to them all about what they can and cant do while they're living here, you stood up, and cracked your back, you turned around to see all of their eyes were on you, Blueberry was staring at you in shock, Blue was staring at you, slightly confused, and Red was staring at your ass.

You rolled your eyes at Red, and gestured to them all? "So you guys wanna see where you'll be sleeping?" You asked and they nodded, following you up the stairs, When you came to the second floor, you pointed to the three rooms ahead of you, "you guys can decide which room you wanna sleep in" you told them, "the bathroom is over there as well" you pointed to a door opposite one of the rooms.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR ROOM HUMAN!?" Blueberry asked, looking confused as there were only three bedrooms, "My room is on the next floor, along with three others for when the other...versions of you arrive?" You told them shrugging your shoulders.

"But it's really messy at the moment soooo," you rushed, trying to steer the conversation away from your bedroom.

"ahem" You turned your head to see that Blue had coughed,

"yeah?" you giggled, "oh, um, should we unpack now? as we uh probably should", he didn't look you in the eye, strange.

"sure! While you guys are unpacking I'm making lunch if any of you want anything, I'm making hotdogs by the way" you called out as you ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

While you were making the hot dogs, the skeletons started to unpack. "WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE HUMAN?" Blueberry asked the other two, "uh, yeah, she sure is something, really gorgeous, I uh, I mean.." Red looked flustered at what he said, Blue laughed, "Do you wuv the hooman?" Blue cooed at him. Looking at the snarl of Red's face, Blue said "Jesus, calm your non-existent tits dude, I'm just happy that she let us live here, and that she's making hot dogs of course" Blue's face had a bright blue tint across it, he winked at them, leaving Alphys to leave the hallway snickering and texting her girlfriend about the crushing skeletons. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my Death of a Bachelor cd was cracked right?  
> but I don't know who did it, I guess you could say it's a mystery...  
> then I remembered I did it.....
> 
> ....
> 
> I guess you could say...................
> 
> *gets finger guns ready*
> 
> I CRACKED THE CASE AYEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> (THIS WASNT EVEN FUNNY BUT I STILL LAUGHED)  
> and yes this did actually happen I stood on the case while I was actually looking for it -_-  
> byeee - Evie


	4. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER!  
> (I will delete this when I put up the next chapter ^-^)

Right, lemme get things straight (not me lmao)

First of all, I have been very ill for the past week or two, so I haven't really been able to publish anything, my doctors thinks I might have anaemia, diabetes, or I might have asthma, but they're not sure yet. I've had a blood test, and we're waiting for the results, and school (yes I am a child) has started again so that takes up most of my time, and i'm feeling kinda sad and stuff atm sooo yeah.

Also....WRITING BLOCK IS NOT FUNNN! As I am currently writing two undertale fics at the same time, its really just ahhh asdfghjklgsdhg.

anyhoo, I hope you understand why there hasn't been a chapter for a while, and there won't be for a few days, but if you want to keep in touch (not literally), my social media's will be in the notes at the end.

Another reason is that I am procrastinating from doing my homework by writing fanfic, and im procrastinating from doing fanfics by just being lazy. So uhhh sorry about that.

alsoooo, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS THEY MEAN SO MUCH ASDFGHKDKHS! THANK YOUUUU!

whoops I gtg, bye memers *salutes* 

\- Evie xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> social medias
> 
> Instagram (mostly active on here) - @friskftw  
> Twitter - @friskftw  
> tumblr - @friskftw
> 
> (yes that is my username for everything don't judge pls)


End file.
